


Debut Of Magical Master☆Gudao!

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Kinda Crack, Magical Battle, Magical Boy, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: On the ropes after Nursery Rhyme summons a Demon Pillar, Gudao steps in to help with a special weapon





	Debut Of Magical Master☆Gudao!

"Come to me, Come to me! My cute black sheep!"

As Illya watches a black monster manifest, she whimpers and begins to bemoan her luck.

'Why is everything so weird all the time?' she mopes, tightening her grip on Ruby 'It's never simple at all. Why can't anything ever be easy?' 

"Illya-chan," Ruby admonishes, wiggling urgently in her grip "I know you're doing some deserved whining, but you need to concentrate on the phallic looking monster."

Blushing brightly Illya bites back a retort and kicks off into the air "R-right, let's go Ruby!"

"Right-o Illya-chan! Preparing for battle."

"Now let’s play together."

At Nursery Rhyme's declaration, the black monster roars and begins to fire multiple lasers at Illya, causing her to yelp and dive out of the way.

Turning sharply to avoid a laser, Illya spots an opening and aims Ruby at the monster and returns fire with a magical beam of her own.

_ **"Feuer!"** _

A large white beam explodes from Ruby like water from a hose, rushing towards the black monster and Nursery Rhyme.

At this Nursery Rhyme giggles and merely waves her hand, creating a large block of ice that manages to deflect the beam as well as block Mash's follow up strike with her shield, causing her to leap backwards to Illya's side.

"Ngh, this is extremely unexpected." Mash comments nervously, moving swiftly in front of Illya to block a Laser and a hail of Ice from the black Monster and Nursery Rhyme "A Demon Pillar manifesting is completely unexpected, this fight will be much more difficult than anticipated."

"Oh my," Ruby murmurs, wiggling her 'wings' thoughtfully as Illya jumps at Mash's words "It seems to me that this Demon Pillar should be a final boss fight instead of a Mid-boss fight."

Extracting itself from Illya's Ruby floats silently in front of Illya, before speaking in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"Illya-chan we should probably retreat for now, it seems like we don't have the firepower to deal with both the Demon Pillar and Nursery Rhyme." 

Illya freezes, her mouth falling open at the Kelidostick's words, despite seeing the logic behind it she refused to go along with that suggestion.

"No! Ruby, if we run away now then Nursery Rhyme might not answer any of our questions! If that happens, Miyu...Miyu will....."

"Illya-chan...." Ruby whispers hovering closer towards the distressed girl.

As Illya sniffles rubbing her teary eyes a hand places itself in her shoulder.

"Don't worry Illya-chan. I've got a solution."

It was Gudao, the Master of Chaldea smiling gently with confidence and determination. It reminded her so much of her brother, the same goofy countenance, the reliability and the sheer charm they exuded were eerily similar and many ways.

Feeling her face heat up Illya backs away from Gudao and attempts to regain her composure.

"...G-Gudao-san? Wh-what do you mean, what's your solution?"

Instead of answering Gudao merely smiles and beckons for her to follow, before striding past her and moving towards Mash, who was silent throughout the entire conversation and merely defended against the attacks from Nursery Rhyme and the Demon Pillar.

"Senpai?!" Mash yelps upon noticing Gudao and deflects a rather large icicle "What are you doing here? Please stay back, it's dangerous!"

Gudao merely smiles once more, placing a hand on Mash's head before chuckling.

"Don't worry Mashu, can you please deploy Lord Camelot? I need time to use a mystic code Da Vinci gave me."

Blushing Mashu nods before turning towards Nursery Rhyme and the Demon Pillar.

"...Alright Senpai,** deploying Noble Phantasm**!"

Illya watches Mashu rush forward in surprise and watches her duck and weave around the attacks before stopping a few meters before Nursery Rhyme and the Demon Pillar, both of whom pause in confusion.

"Oh, are you actually going to fight?" Nursery Rhyme asks curiously, tilting her head to the side "Alright! Let's give them everything we've got my cute black sheep!"

Both Nursery Rhyme and the Demon Pillar begin to glow, causing the wind around them to whip up wildly and howl.

"Oh my!" Ruby exclaims, rushing back to Illya's hand, "They're charging a powerful attack! Brace yourselves! The clash is going to be wild~"

"Oh no-" Illya gasps, before kick up once more into the air "Ruby I'm going to help Mash, please help me!"

"Ohoho! You got it Illya! Beginning transformations now!"

As Illya and Ruby prepare themselves, Mash thrusts her shield forward and begins to chant attempting to intercept the attacks of Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar.

**"The place that cures all wounds and dissolves all hatred, our home!――"**

_"The repeated ripples of pages.....being pushed away is the bookmark of grass........ all fables are my friend!"_

**"Manifest now! Lord Camelot!"**

Mash lifts her shield and slams it down, creating a humongous virtual castle behind her covering her and Illya in a white light.

As Lord Camelot Manifests, Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar unleash a devastating attack, forming a large wave of force and magic that slams into Lord Camelot, causing Mash to wince.

"Senpai, Illya I don't know how much I can hold against this whatever you're doing, please hurry!"

"Don't worry Mashu! **Transformation into fake magic circuits, complete**!" Ruby announces, "Illya is now ready to release her special attack!"

Illya nods at Ruby's exclamation and takes a deep breath, swinging Ruby backwards she pours all available magical energy into one attack and lets loose.

"Here I go! _**Quintet Fire!**_"

The resulting magical wave is enormous, it clashes against the attacks of Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar and manages to push it back before negating it completely.

Illya staggers in the air and floats down to collapse on the floor beside Mash, "That was tough," she pants turning towards Mash "are you OK Mash? Are you hurt?"

Mash shakes her head, letting Lord Camelot dissipate as she positions herself in front of Illya and answers.

"I'm fine Illya, thank you. That attack was amazing! Can you do it again?"

Illya shakes her head in winces, "Not immediately, it takes a lot out of me. It might have been a bad idea to use it so quickly."

Before Mash could respond Nursery Rhyme claps jumping in place in excitement.

"Wow, that was so pretty!" She gushes "Can you do it again? I still want to play some more!"

Nursery Rhyme waves her hands, causing a large wave of icicles to appear and hover ominously over Mash and Illya who both to wince and attempt to brace themselves.

"This is bad," Ruby comments idly seemingly relaxed despite the situation, "It seems like we need a big damn hero right now, Gudao-san are you ready to go? Is time for your debut!"

"Ahaha, I guess so. To be honest I'm a bit nervous, I wonder if this will really work or not."

"Eh...? Gudao-san?"

"Senpai?"

Everything seemed to pause, From Mash and Illya to Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar, everyone stared at the Master of Chaldea as he strode forward.

Clad in black bodysuit with a blue furred caplet and a similarly blue furred waist cape, the Master of Chaldea walks past Mash and Illya, tightly gripping a staff in hand that had a Saint Quartz adorned in the top of it and runes inscribed along its shaft.

Ruby chuckles and wiggles out of Illya's grip and circles Gudao a few times before loudly announcing, "Presenting the very first Magical boy to grace these lands!"

"Everybody! Give it up for...The Magical Master of Chaldea, Master☆Gudao!"

As everybody else stares Gudao sheepishly scratches the back of his head, "Uhm...Do I look weird? I didn't really have a say on the outfit so I'm not really sure about it hahaha."

The silence stretches for a few moments before Nursery Rhyme begins to giggle.

"Oh wow! You look silly! But you're a real Magical Girl aren't you? Let me play with you too!"

With a flourish Nursery Rhyme aims all the icicles towards Gudao and fires, causing Mash and Illya to panic and scramble to protect him.

"Oh No Gudao-san!"

"Senpai!"

"...**Gandr wave.**"

With a wave of his staff multiple orbs of Gandr appear around him and launch forward, meeting each and every icicle and destroying it.

With a satisfied look on his face Gudao turns to a gob smacked Mash and Illya and grins

"Come on you two, let's win this!"

"...Ah yes!"

"A-Affirmative, Let's go Senpai!"

As the trio rush forward, the demon pillar roars and begins to attack once more firing lasers and beams at the trio.

"HAH!" Mashu yells and uses her shield to block and deflect the attacks, using her skills to defend her teammates.

Gudao points his staff at Illya and mutters a spell, reinforcing her with his magic "Illya! Go!"

"R-Right!"

Wasting no time, Illya soars into the sky and several spheres of magic manifest around her and begin to pepper Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar who both turn their attention from Mash and Gudao to her.

"Mashu now!"

"Roger!"

With a quick dash forward Mash sweeps her shield at Nursery Rhyme and sends her flying towards the demon pillar who retaliates by shooting a powerful beam of magic, but is blocked when Gudao casts another spell.

"**Dust Of Orsis**!"

The Lasers fire but dissipate harmlessly against Gudao's spell, leaving it open for another counter attack.

Gudao spins his staff and points it at Illya once more, "Illya! Get ready to use your Noble Phantasm!"

Closing his eyes, he chants, "**Spiritron transfer**,** Mana Burst**,** Unavoidable Strike**,** Sure Kill Trident**,** Iron will**,** Reinforcement.**"

As Gudao finishes chanting Illya gasps as a surge of prana courses through her, eyes widening she looks at Ruby who merely nods.

As the demon pillar roars once more, Nursery Rhyme staggers to her feet and begins to stomp and yell.

"No! I won't Lose! I don't want to Lose! My Sheep, help me Win!"

"Uh Oh!" Ruby yelps, "They're charging another attack! It's much more powerful and dangerous this time!"

"I won't let you!" Gudao roars as he and Mash both continue rushing Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar.

Mash quickly skids to a stop and once more prepares to unleash Lord Camelot.

**"The place that cures all wounds and dissolves all hatred, our home! Manifest now! Lord Camelot!"**

Once more the white castle arises and stands tall as Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar unleash their attack once more.

"HAAAAH!"

The power of Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar once more meets the walls of Lord Camelot, washing over it like a wave as Mash pushes against it.

Gudao stops in his tracks and points his staff at Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar, Black and red energy starts to coalesce at the tip of the staff until it becomes a large orb the size of a watermelon.

With a deep breath his concentrates and the orb shrinks and begins to spark with the same black and red energy it is made out of.

"**GANDR**\- NO. **FINN SHOT BREAKER!**"

A large beam of cursed energy shoots at Nursery Rhyme and the demon pillar, catching them off guard and engulfing them at the same time as Illya unleashes her attack.

_ **"Quintet fire!"** _

Nursery Rhyme's eyes widen as she felt Illya's attack hits her, she begins to scream in pain and then sadness as she sees her sheep Disappear.

"Nooooo!"

One second, two seconds, three.

The attacks coalesce and then explode blinding everyone in a flash of light.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Illya lands and watches apprehensively at the smoking area where she knew Nursery Rhyme was.

"Nursery Rhyme? Are you ok?" she calls out hesitantly, afraid for her friend.

"Hah, hah you think that did it?" Gudao asks, leaning against his staff in exhaustion, "Good Job everyone. Mission accomplished."

Mash nods and moves over to support Gudao by letting him lean on her shoulders

"It would appear so Senpai, it seems the battle is over now. Good work to you as well, but next time leave the fighting to me."

Illya moves over to Mash and Gudao and tugs at Gudao's cape nervously.

"Do you think Nursery Rhyme is ok? Did we hurt her?"

Mash shakes her head and points at where Nursery Rhyme was, "No, it seems like our attacks were enough to defeat her but not seriously harm her, shall we go over? We do have questions that Nursery Rhyme can tell us."

"Yeah, might be good to catch our breaths too. come on."

As the groups walks over to where Nursery Rhyme was they saw her lying on the floor and blinking rapidly.

"Oh, that was fun!" she smiled, attempting to move before turning to the group with a pleading look "Can you please help me? My dress is getting dirty and I can't move."

Gudao chuckles sheepishly before pointing his staff and Nursery Rhyme, "Sorry about that, here. Rain of Isis."

A gentle light washes over Nursery Rhyme, who stays prone for a few moments before sluggishly rising to her feet.

She smiles and curtsies, "Thank you! I had so much fun, now weren't you looking for someone?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote during a moment of weird lucidity
> 
> I have no idea what to do about this to be honest


End file.
